In love with the Enemy
by InClosetRomantic
Summary: Sort of AUish, my take on the Supreme One and A sitch in time. How did Shego become top dog? Where was Kim in the future?


Since her graduation, things had changed. Kim had gone off to college and her and Ron had broken apart. Kim had started her career as the prodigy of Global Justice. No longer was Kim the hero she had once been, she no longer free lanced. She was a working agent who was now paid to protect the world. The world seemed to be just as it should be. It was safe and Kim was able to find happiness. However, sometimes things just don't work out. It only took a year for Kim's world, and everyone else's to fall apart.

A year of silence was all the world got from the duo of Shego and Drakken. After their pardon, the two had disappeared. Kim often thought that Shego was off of some deserted island bathing in the sun and drinking all the tequila she could get. Drakken was a surprise. She had always thought that the failed villain would rake in his 15 minutes of fame for all it was worth. But instead, they were just gone.

Shego was a word that often found itself being repeated in the mind of Kim Possible. For one whole year, the red head could not escape any thought of the raven haired goddess. For a year, the thought had been flooded by want. Kim wanted Shego. She desperately needed to see that she was alright. Why? Kim had absolutely no idea.

When word did reach her of Shego, Kim never saw it coming.

First, the lights went out. Not just in her home, but everyone, everywhere. Then, the screens of each household lit up and showed the pale blue face of a villain turned hero. He ranted on and on about how he had been ridiculed. Even though he had saved the world, he was not recognized for the true genius he held. And that genius was taking over the world. There was no chime on her communicator from GJ, her Kiminucator by now obsolete, there was no sound of the wailing of a GJ vehicle as it came to pick her up to stop the bad guys. Everything had just stopped. There were no lights and the world was scared.

Then came the robots.

The metallic soldiers paraded through the streets, harming any of those that dared speak against "The Great Blue." For some reason Drakken had decided to keep the ridiculous title, Kim never understood why. Sure there were rebellions, after all, who would want to take commands from a funny looking blue college drop out? However, Drakken soon proved that world domination had always been his forte. He took over swiftly and without a hitch. He ruled with an iron fist that had the people cowering in fear. Kim, however, was not one of those people. As the reign of Drakken began, Kim had, along with Wade a, her brothers, and Dr. Director, began her own rebellion.

It was underground and hopefully safe. Few of Kim's family and friends had been able to go with her to this war zone. The people with her were the ones who had helped her save the world over and over again. Dr. Director was in charge of all communications and planning attacks on Drakken's massive forces or robots and his henchmen, who had surprisingly remained loyal to him. Wade was intel, just as he had always been, and weapon designer along with the Tweebs. Ron had remained at her side. Mainly, Ron was her look out. Behind them, there was only about a third of the original GJ force. Many of them had been massacred in the first of many revolts against Drakken.

At only 19, Kim had taken a negative reaction from this horrible event. She had become tougher, meaner. She hardly smiled, but who could blame her? How do you find a smile when your world has been devastated and taken over? She sometimes wished that she could be like Ron. Somehow, in the world that now seemed gray and lifeless, he was able to have a smile every day. Kim had learned to hate. The only time one could hear the sound of Kim's voice was when she was barking out commands on the newest raid or calling for a drill, which was when they would hide their camps to avoid the constant searching for rebels of Drakken's robots. During her times alone, Kim holed herself in her quarters. There, she thought and thought and thought. One question would never be out of her thoughts.

Where was Shego?

Seeing Drakken rule the world without Shego by his side had been surprising, shocking really. They were a team that Kim never thought would be separated, just like Ron and herself. How had Drakken managed to take over the world without the cool, mean, intelligence of his sidekick? Did she even know what he had been up to? Of course she did. The whole world knew who Drakken was. Worldwide, he was called "The Supreme One." For reasons unknown, the name sent shivers throughout Kim's body. She refused to call Drakken that.

Then one day, Kim had received the shock of her life.

It was a last ditch effort of Kim's team in Middleton. Raid the home of Drakken and take his life. A small team was assigned. But not by Dr. Director. The team had been picked by Kim herself and the mission was a secret. No one knew expect for the people who were going with Kim. She couldn't ask Ron or her brothers. They rebellion was moving to a new location. That happened a lot when your people were being hunted down like animals, you tended to never have the same home for more than a week. This was the closest they had ever been to Drakken's house. Kim thought that the time was now. They were right at the enemy's door; all they had to do was bust the door down. But Director wasn't going to. This camp was for hiding, she told Kim, not to fight. Let's just say, Kim wasn't too happy about that. This was an opportunity and she knew it. If only the Director would see that. So she had secretly enlisted the help of two people who were dying to put an end to Drakken. Will Du and another agent named Tessa.

The plan was simple. The day the rebels leave the camp, they would be the last ones. Always, they had a group behind to ensure that there was no way they could be tracked. Once everyone left, Kim, Will, and Tessa made sure their group would get away safely. Sure their group was safe, the trio made their way to Drakken's fortress.

What followed would've been burned into Kim's memory for as long as she lived if not for one little detail. Because of that detail, Kim would only remember that the second the found Drakken's main room, they were ambushed. She heard the screams of pain and the thuds of the bodies as her two fellow agents were slaughtered. If not for the laughter that sent ice down her spine, Kim would've seen the pain in the agents' eyes. Shocked by the laughter, Kim allowed herself to be grabbed by two henchmen in red, who roughly grabbed her wrists and shackled them in front of her. She looked towards the musical laughter and froze.

Sitting on the throne like chair besides Drakken, was the very person who had never left Kim's mind.

"Shego." Kim whispered. Suddenly, everything clicked. "This is all your doing. You caused this."

Drakken Bristled at the remark and Shego put a hand up to stop him. Not even looking at Shego, he closed his mouth and settled back into his chair. She smirked and the sight made Kim want to cry. She gave Drakken a look without turning her face; she only turned her eyes toward him. Immediately, he understood her and stood up, making his way to the door. The eight henchmen who had caused the massacre took the bodies of the fallen agents and followed Drakken, leaving Kim alone with Shego. The villainess stood up with grace that took Kim's breath away. Her raven hair with the slight green tint trailed down her back and flowed as she walked across the room to Kim. Then, before she knew it, Shego's emerald gaze was right in front of her, piercing her very soul.

"Yes, Princess. This is my doing. After the invasion, I didn't think that Dr. D would like the life of the hero, I should know." She scoffed. "The life of a hero wasn't for him and he agreed with me. So, I took him under my wing and came up with this plot."

Shego reached out and stroked Kim's cheek. "It took a while, but eventually, Dr. D found his way to glory. All he had to do was listen and do everything I said. I make the plots, the rules, the laws, and he's the face of the world."

Kim sharply turned her face away. "Why didn't you just cast him aside and take the glory for yourself?" She hissed, well she tried. Having Shego this close to her was…electrifying, she could hardly focus.

"Kimmie…" Shego taunted her, as though she was a child. "You know me better than that." She walked around Kim until her front was to Kim's back. She leaned down so her mouth was at Kim's ear. "Where's the fun in that? If people knew I was the real mastermind behind all this, you would've found me earlier." Her breath was warm and caused Kim's body to have a sudden desire for the older woman. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore the woman's words. Then they flew open as she felt hands on her waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Kim asked. Her voice trembled with desire, desire that she hoped Shego hadn't heard. But of course, she did.

"I just want to do something I've wanted ever since the Bueno Nacho incident." She barely heard the sigh that escaped the green goddess' lips. Or had Kim imagined that sigh? She felt the woman pull away and walk back in front of her. "Kimmie, now that you know the true mastermind's identity, I've no choice but to lock you up."

Shego nodded to the one remaining guard, who had been in the room this whole time. She wasn't Drakken's, no, this one lone fighter was Shego's protector, not that she needed one. "Take her to the Hole."

Kim gasped. The Hole was the prison Drakken had made for people who had mysteriously 'disappeared' when he first rose to power. No one knew where it was, Kim didn't even think it was real.

The guard Shego had spoken to nodded curtly and went over to the two women. Shego looked one last time at Kim. "This really was foolish Kimmie. But I suppose I should be glad. This saves me the trouble of hunting you down."

Shego trailed a finger down Kim's face. "Enjoy your stay, Kim."

The sound her of name coming out of Shego's luscious lips had surprised her. Not Pumpkin, not Kimmie, but Kim. It excited her and scared her. Why was she feeling this way? Kim's head reeled and she hardly remembered the trip to her prison.

As she walked through the halls, Shego's guard pushing her along, fists reached out of their cells and attempted to grab her. The silent guard behind her did not say a word. Once the inmates recognized her red hair, the jeers became louder.

"It's Kim Possible!"

"Is she here to save the day?" One inmate shouted cruelly.

"Why not? She can do anything!" Another answered just as cruelly.

The jeers continued until she finally reached her cell. The guard had left the shackles on and pointed to the small window on the opposite side of the tiny cell. "There, is your only light source. Once the sun goes down, you will be in darkness." She said emotionlessly. "You will be brought food twice a day." Then, she roughly pushed Kim in and locked the door.

Alone, and no longer around Shego, Kim could think. Her tiny cell had nothing in it except for a pot, an empty bowl for food, and a little stool next to a cot. By her estimate, the room was only 6 feet by 6 feet. As the days went by, or has it been weeks? Kim thought of her friends. They probably thought she had run away. Ron knew of Kim's desire to fight. He knew that if she disappeared, she was most likely on her own. But what of Will and Tessa? Director knew them better. Will had wanted to fight like Kim. And Tessa? Kim felt tears in her eyes; Tessa had loved Will and would follow him anywhere, even death. Their blood was on Kim's hands. The guilt from their deaths had torn Kim's heart. If only she had listened to Betty. If, if, if only.

The guilt made Kim give up, not her prison. If no one had died, Kim could've- no, would've found a way out by the second or third day. But knowing she had killed Will and Tessa, she couldn't find herself even thinking of trying. Maybe that's why Shego had them killed. But why couldn't she have let them kill her too?

Giving up was something Kim had never done. Surprisingly, it was easy. All she had to do was sit in her cell or sleep on her little cot. The food was horrible at first, but hunger forced her to eat. She briefly thought of suicide by starvation, but she couldn't bring herself to not eat. She had lost weight and she stank. Her cell stank, her clothes stank, and it was horrible. But like giving up, Kim had gotten used to it. So when the bucket of fresh clean water came, not like the dirty water she usually got to drink, and a bar of soap, Kim didn't know what to do. When the hand came through the little hatch in the door to her cell a second time holding a dress, Kim's confusion only grew.

"Wash and get dressed. The Supreme One wants to see you."

"Supreme One?" Why did Drakken want to see her?

Shego's guard nodded. "You have one hour."

Kim bathed. She had forgotten the wonders of cleanliness. The soap was fragranced heavily with perfume. It made Kim's dirt crusted skin the smooth pale color it had once been, a little more paler now because of the lack of sun. She barely had time to put the grey dress on when she heard the door unlocking.

"The Supreme One is here." Shego's guard said rudely. "Get up."

Musical laughter rang into her cell. It was light and beautiful, and female. "Stand down Megan, she is only a prisoner. She can sit if she wants to. I just wanted to see her." As Kim's knees wobbled, Megan's glare deepened. "Now leave us. I will knock when I am ready." Megan nodded once and left them alone, once again.

Kim was immediately hit with the scent of Shego. Also with the sight of her. She still wore her usual colors. A tight green and black body suit clung to the woman's skin; a black cape flowed behind her. Her beauty blew Kim away. To avoid looking weak, Kim defiantly lifted her head and stared Shego down. "Supreme One? Last I heard, Drakken was still in charge."

Shego laughed. "Kimmie, that was only temporary. Let Drakken do all the hard work and then I push him out of the way. It was all very simple." She pushed her cape behind her and went over to sit on Kim's cot. Kim remained standing on the wall; she wanted to keep as far away from Shego as she could. The woman was dangerous and hypnotic.

"So now you're top dog?"

Shego's smile was triumphant and Kim, once again, found it hard to breathe. "Of course Kimmie. This had been planned since day one."

Kim sighed. "Why are you here Shego? If it's to taunt me, please, just leave. I lost and I've accepted my fate."

The look on her goddess' face faltered. "I am not here to taunt you Kimmie." Shego stood and walked over to Kim.

_Too close Too close!_ Kim's mind screamed. Seeing the distress on Kim's face, Shego's smile came back.

"I am here to offer you a choice."

Kim's back was now flat against the wall, her fingers clenching and unclenching into fists as she struggled to avoid Shego's gaze. When Kim said nothing, Shego continued to talk. She knew Kim was interested. "My offer is your choice of prisons. I will be moving along soon. This was Drakken's choice, the place he wanted to see fall. My choice is closer to home." She chuckled. "Actually, it is home. I will be going there and setting up my own empire. There, I will start my hunt for your little rebellion and crush them."

Shego's voice turned soft as she cupped Kim's cheek. Kim despised herself for leaning into the touch. "My offer is this; come with me and your prison will be a much better one. You won't suffer there. You will live a life of luxury by my side, or if you'd prefer, behind closed doors, just as I had with Drakken. No one will ever have to know." With the last few words becoming a whisper.

"And if I refuse?" Kim asked, her voice just as soft as Shego's, but it was shaky, whereas Shego's voice had been clear and strong.

With her eyes closed, Kim couldn't see the slight frown that appeared on Shego's face. Her voice was harsh as she hissed. "Then you will stay here. Forever."

"There will always be a chance that I could gain your trust falsely and deceive you."

"Of course there is. But you wouldn't have said it if you thought there was a chance that would ever work."

Kim remained silent. Shego had been right.

Abruptly, the silken touch was gone and Kim stumbled forward. Shego looked at her cruelly. "Accept and leave with me. Refuse it, and stay forever. I will give you one day. Keep in mind, Kim, I won't ask again."

She went over to the door and looked at Kim for one moment longer. "One day." The she knocked on the door and she was gone. So was the beauty and grace that she had with her.

The slam of the door shook Kim of her daze. One day, she had to decide. Be held captive in her little cell, or with Shego.

For hours Kim paced the little space in her cell. She wanted the second choice so badly, she wanted Shego. Obviously the woman cared for her. If she hadn't she would've let Drakken's men kill her. Her own feelings were what made her want to accept and refuse the offer. If she went with Shego, even being kept a secret, she would be betraying her beliefs and friends. If she refused, she would rot here forever until she died.

One day was what she had; all she needed was an hour to decide.

When the key in the door made the sound of unlocking, Kim rose from her cot and looked at the door.

At Shego's questioning gaze, Kim nodded. Whether the smile on her face was from triumph or happiness, Kim would never know.

* * *

Just as Shego had promised, Kim's life was now one of luxury. She no longer was kept in a cell; she lived in a mansion with Shego and various maids and butlers. After her freedom, she had followed Shego to Go City. There, Shego took over and assumed her role as the true Supreme One. Unlike Drakken, Shego was cruel. Her green and black flames burned through the city, leaving a trail of black ash in her wake. It didn't take very long for the people to bow down to her might.

At home, Kim was pampered. She wasn't a prisoner here. She was just…there. During her day, Kim roamed the massive house, which she later learned had once been Shego's home. She read books, watched dvds, and that was it. Shego spent her days making sure that her rule went unopposed. At night, the two talked and talked for hours. Eventually, they had stayed up for so long that Kim had started sleeping in Shego's bed. Soon after that, Shego had taken Kim as a lover.

Kim had imagined that the guilt of sleeping with the enemy would have crushed her, possibly driven her crazy even. But it hadn't. It only proved what she had suspected before. She had fallen in love with the enemy. When? She wasn't sure. All she knew now was that for her to survive, she needed Shego.

The years passed and Kim was happy. She loved Shego and Shego loved her. She never set foot outside the estate and she never had too. What was the point? Where she and Shego lived, gardens surrounded the house. Flowers were always in bloom and they even had fruit trees and cherry blossoms. Her world was beautiful. She was safe and secure. Unlike the time she had been away from her love, Kim never thought of anyone else. Not Ron, not Rufus, not Wade or Will, anyone. All she needed was Shego.

Being with Shego, Kim explored a world she never knew. Shego was an aggressive lover. She took pleasure in hurting people. Kim later found out that she took pleasure in pain. Sometimes, her love would use a flogger, a whip, with steel tips. She wouldn't relent until Kim was crying and begging for her to stop. Other times, Shego would turn up the heat. There was never permanent damage; Shego would always keep her safe. There were love bites, hits, and scratches. The newest form of pleasure had been the cuts. Kim didn't know where Shego had gotten the idea. She only knew what came with it. Pleasure.

When Shego had come home that night, Kim had noticed the naughty twinkle in her lover's eye. The spark only came out when Shego wanted to play. Kim smiled and purposely stretched and let a sigh pass her lips. She was naked and on top of the covers. Shego grinned and immediately began to fuddle with the clasp around her neck.

Kim swiftly stood up and undressed her lover. She kissed the black lips as her fingers expertly undid the clasp and pulled down the zipper. Her hands reached for and cupped the supple and larger breast of her lover. Shego groaned and grinded against Kim impatiently. As soon as the suit was off, Shego roughly pushed Kim onto her back. She stood there for a moment, naked, then she walked over to her drawer of fun and pulled out the rope.

The rope was tight and Kim was starting to feel the pain. But she never voiced a complaint. And Shego never asked. Once she was secure, wrists bound and hung up on a hook dangling from the ceiling, Shego began.

"Kimmie, this will hurt. If you want me to stop, I want you to say the name of your buffoon."

'Ron?' Kim thought. "Why?" She asked her goddess.

Shego smirked. "I'm sick. I know that name will bring you pain. And besides, we need a safe word." She lightly frowned. "I don't want you to seriously be hurt from this."

Kim smiled up at her lover. "You will never hurt me."

When Shego pulled out the knife, Kim couldn't help but flinch. "They say that the knife's purpose is pain. And somehow that brings pleasure to some, I'm not sure how but I guess we'll find out. They also say that you won't even feel the blade."

"I love you Kim." Shego said suddenly. Before Kim could reply, she was blindfolded.

The pain and pleasure made Kim's head spin. She gasped as her flesh parted with ease under the blade. She felt the warm of her blood as it trickled down towards the floor. How long the sweet torture went, she couldn't say. When she felt the blade travel down her stomach, not cutting her, Kim felt fear strike through her. When the tip of the blade reached her nether lips, Kim whimpered. Leaning close, Shego whispered directly into her ear. "Say it."

Kim bit her lip. But she had no doubt that Shego would continue this sweet torture. "Ron!" With that, Kim climaxed so hard she swung slightly. When she was done, Shego let go of the knife with a clatter as it fell to the floor. "Amazing." Shego breathed.

She quickly unbound Kim and the two collapsed on the bed. "Shego." Immediately the green woman looked at Kim, for fear that she had hurt her.

"Yes, Kimmie?"

"Please." Kim begged quietly. The begging made Shego nervous.

"Kim, what is it? What do you need? Are you alright?" She had sat up and cupped her lover's face with both her hands. Kim shook her head as much as she could.

"I need you."

Shego was shocked. "Are you sure?" When Kim only nodded, Shego bent down to kiss her lover. On hand left her face and trailed down Kim's sweat and blood soaked body, parting her effortlessly.

* * *

Afterwards, in the aftershocks from the pleasure, Shego lied on her back and Kim lied on her chest. Shego stroked Kim's hair. "Are you alright Shego?"

Shego stopped for a second and continued stroking Kim's hair. "I'm fine."

Kim sat up. "What's wrong?"

Sitting up as well, Shego grasped Kim's hand into both of her own. "Kim, I think out time together is ending."

Kim gasped and tried to take her hand back, but Shego's grip didn't relent. "It's you. Not now but the past."

Her struggles stopped as a new one to understand her lover began. "What?"

"In your past, a force working against me has beaten me. They've achieved that by sending your past self into our present. Right now, we've already lost. I've lost."

"So what happens now?" The fear in Kim's voice was evident.

Shego sighed and she ran a hand through Kim's hair. "Your past self will be here in an hour, so my sources say. And the buffoon. Somehow, we'll fight and I'll lose."

She took her hands from Kim. "This future will never exist."

The silence in their room was deafening. Kim could swear she heard her heart shatter into a million pieces. "An hour? That's all we have?"

Shego nodded. Tears had begun to form in her eyes. Kim's eyes started to well up also. She scooted closer to Shego until she was on The Supreme One's lap. Then, she burrowed her face into the crook of her lover's neck. "I don't want to leave you, to leave all of this. I want you, forever." The quakes of her lover crying shocked her.

Her voice, thick with tears reached Kim's ears. "This never should've happened like this. Kimmie, I made the world a bad place, people are miserable. I really am a villain. It's best that I was stopped and this never happened." Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck tightly, as she continued. "This is for the best, you made sure of that." She lightly pushed Kim away so she could look at her. She stroked the beautiful locks of red that she had always loved. "You saved the world. I ruined it. This will happen and we won't remember any of this. The world will go back to how it's supposed to be."

"I don't want it to." Kim said as though she was a child. "I don't ever want to leave you."

"Oh Kim, you never will. I will always be there. Not as a lover, maybe one day. I've always had a thing for redheads." Shego added as if she could lighten the mood.

"How do we say goodbye?"

Shego kissed her hero lightly. "I just want to hold you."

Until their last hour was up, The Supreme One and The Girl Who Could do Anything clung to each other as their time together ticked away. When the time was up, Shego and Kim shared one last look, one last kiss. Their hearts broke simultaneously and Kim cried. Shego had wiped the tears away. "After college, or during, come find me. After the pardon I was pretty bored. Make sure this never happens. I love you already, you just need to show me how love really works."

"I will Shego, I promise. Now go save the world." Shego frowned at that. Kim was right, for Shego to save the world, Shego had to lose. And she hated losing.

"I'll see you around Princess."

"See ya."

* * *

Yes, she sent Drakken to fight. After casting him aside and taking her rightful place, she made him her slave. So, the new and improved Drakken fought while Shego prepared herself for her loss. The longer Drakken fought for her, the angrier Shego became. How dare the teen come into her life and rip it apart?! She couldn't help but be glad as Drakken seemed to beat the past Kim. Once Kim was beaten, Shego made her decision. She wanted this Kim to suffer. But the future, or was it the past, prevented this. Monique, a girl Shego couldn't remember, saved her Princess. Then the two fought Drakken. Once captured, along with all the other members of the rebellion, Shego was confused. If everyone was captured, how did she lose?

As soon as Drakken opened her mouth, she realized that she must've made the mistake of listening to him. So Shego ranted. She revealed how she took over the world. She accidently set off the Buffoon. Which was how Shego lost her world. It was an embarrassing loss that Shego was glad she would never remember. The time Monkey was broken and Shego's world fell apart.

As Kim and Ron floated up towards the vortex, Shego leaped after them just to hold her Princess one last time. Then, her world, and her Princess, was gone.


End file.
